


[ART] for OTR chapter 12

by Artmetica



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Jotunn!Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>A scene drawing for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/315889/chapters/507386">Off the Record</a> chapter 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] for OTR chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **[Tumblr](http://malaikat.tumblr.com/post/49513093237/)** | **[deviantArt](http://nasyu.deviantart.com/art/OTR-chapter-12-369482100)**
> 
>  

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources** :
> 
>   * **Digital tools** :  
>  Wacom Graphire4, Adobe Photoshop CS3
>   * **Textures** :  
> [Tony's jeans](http://xara24.deviantart.com/art/Free-Denim-Patterns-336010771) (modified) | [Tony's T-shirt](http://i45.tinypic.com/11kxxjd.jpg) | [Wood](http://www.wallsave.com/wallpapers/2560x1024/wood/533762/wood-texture-x-hd-jootix-533762.jpg) (modified) 
>   * **Brushes** :  
> [My brush set](http://spnroundtable.livejournal.com/308590.html#brushset), Photoshop default brush (hard round) 
> 



End file.
